1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate generally to laser systems and more particularly to wavelength beam combining systems and methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wavelength beam combining (WBC) and Wavelength-division multiplexing (WDM) systems have been developed to scale up power for a single output beam (comprised of a plurality of wavelengths) to be used in a variety of applications. However, the optical architecture of previous high power systems often requires certain optical elements in those WBC or WDM systems to withstand high amounts of thermal loading, which leads to expensive and high cost systems. What is needed are alternative systems that divert thermal loading and allow for lower cost components to be used, as well as enable simpler manufacturing and set up.
The present systems and methodologies described herein seek to combine WDM and WBC techniques into a common system achieve lower thermal loading, allow for lower tolerance components and be more flexible scalable high power and brightness systems.
The following application seeks to solve the problems stated.